


Back talk is a no-no

by AnthophobicOwl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthophobicOwl/pseuds/AnthophobicOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren attends a small private school where Levi teaches English at. Out of frustration Eren back talks Levi, much to the shock of his classmates. Levi isn't one to skirt punishments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It was hot, okay?

With a heavy sigh Eren plopped down at his desk. School had only been in session for a month and he was already tired of it. It’s not like he had anything better to do, all he did during the summer was laze around and eat all the food in the kitchen. Eren wouldn’t even say he was lazy precisely, when he had an interest or a motivation Eren was beyond passionate and worked non-stop. It was just nothing had captured his interest of late.

So he settled in for another boring hour of history. Soon the class would be over and they would be given a few minutes to stretch and talk before the next teacher came in. Eren attended a small private school and had the same classmates for all his classes and the same classroom. They only changed classrooms for classes that required special equipment, like chemistry or home ec. 

Bored beyond belief Eren tuned out the drone of the teacher’s voice and gazed around the room. His adopted sister Mikasa was near the front of the room, dutifully taking notes like the type A she was. Though every now and then she sent a worried glance back at him, hoping he wasn’t slacking off too much. Near the middle of the classroom, his best friend Armin sat. He was paying close attention, finding the subject very interesting. He loved being the teacher’s pet so taking good notes was second instinct to him by now. Only Eren was the bad student in the trio, a fact that the other two always tried to remedy with late night study sessions and nagging about homework. He just couldn’t bring himself to get rid of his slacker habits. He was an underachiever, his place near the back of the classroom with others such of himself only cemented what everyone else already knew. 

Mikasa just wanted to shake him sometimes. He could do well if he put his mind to it. He wasn’t naturally smart or talented but his work ethic was amazing. If only he would put it to use. Yet no matter what Mikasa said to him, none of it seemed to penetrate Eren’s thick skull. She finally accepted she wasn’t going to be the one to get through to him. 

Finally the bell rang and Eren sprung out of his sit excited to be able to move around and talk with his friends. “Hey Jean, did you remember to bring your book?” Eren asked the tall boy next to him.

“Of course man, no way am I forgetting with Levi as our English teacher,” he replied. 

“No shit. That dude may be tiny but I swear if it wasn’t for child abuse laws he would have beat us all into the ground by now,” Eren said thinking of the short stoic man.

Eren started fishing for his book, the thought of Levi catching him without it was enough motivation for him to at least appear to be a good student. It only took about 30 seconds for Eren to start to panic. No matter how deep he rummaged in his bookbag, the book was nowhere to be found. With a sinking feeling he finally remembered how he had been reading it the night before and had put it on his nightstand which he failed to pick up again this morning.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he murmured. 

“Jean, I forgot it at home,” Eren said in shock to his desk neighbor.

“Oh man you better hope Levi doesn’t notice. You know how he loves to embarrass the people he realize don’t have it. Poor Sasha, she had to stand at her desk for the rest of class and then he wouldn’t dismiss her for lunch. Sasha not getting lunch is her worst nightmare,” Jean said.

“I’m so screwed. Maybe Mikasa grabbed it or has an extra,” Eren wondered and started to head over to her desk.

Before he was able to take even a step though, Levi stepped into the room. The noise in the classroom came to an abrupt halt as students scrambled to get back to their seats. No one wanted to face the teacher’s known fury. Though Eren didn’t think it was so much anger, but just a supreme strictness paired up with sadistic pleasure.

With an inward groan Eren sat back down and started praying Levi would over look him. This was only the teacher’s third year here but he already had quite the reputation. Eren’s class had been lucky and hadn’t gotten him as an English teacher sophomore or junior year, but their good fortune had run out their senior year. 

Levi, as all the students called him though none would dare call him anything but Mr. Heichou to his face, was a good teacher. He didn’t teach too fast or too slow and always made sure students who were having trouble got help. He was also one of the strictest teachers Eren had ever seen. He brought his hyper neatness into the classroom and never spared the rod.

The thought of getting detention or some sort of humiliating punishment was making Eren sweat. The fall weather hadn’t kicked in yet and the school wasn’t known for its great AC. So now he was contending with both heat and anxiety and he could swear Jean could smell the sweat rolling off him. Not even thinking Eren loosened his normally impeccable tie and unbuttoned his uniform shirt just a bit. It was technically against the rules but not many teachers cared during the hot months, while they would like their students to look in tip top shape they weren’t about to make them faint from heat exhaustion to achieve it.

Levi was not one of those teachers. Distracted by his anxiety and heat Eren hadn’t even noticed the cause of it was next to him until Levi suddenly spoke right next to him.

“Mr. Jaeger care to explain why you feel it’s necessary to start stripping in my class?” he asked in that monotone voice of his.

In shock, Eren stumbled to form a sentence or even words. Levi was staring down at him, clearly expecting some sort of answer and all Eren could do was flop his mouth open and close like a fish. If he was smart he would just have replied no sir and take whatever punishment Levi doled out. But Eren wasn’t smart and his brashness always reared its head in these situations.

“It’s hot and I’m sweating through my clothes. I figured my classmates would much rather see me a bit disheveled than deal with my BO for the rest of the day,” Eren finally spat out.

It had a tone of sass to it that Levi hadn’t heard since his first year here, before he had instilled fear into his students. It made his eyes narrow and a strong sense of doom radiate off him. The rest of the students were holding their breaths, they couldn’t believe what was happening. 

“And where is your book Mr. Jaeger? I know I rarely call on you to read, sparing us and you the pain of your atrocious reading, but I still expect all students to be ready and follow along,” Levi scolded seeing the empty desktop in front of him.

He could have told the truth that he left it at home on accident. Or fibbed and say a student from another class borrowed it and failed to return before his class. But no Eren couldn’t just reign in his attitude.

“Like you said, you never call on me so I didn’t see the point of bringing it, Mr. Heichou” Eren replied stressing out the mister in imitation of Levi’s speech.

Jean was shaking his head in disbelief, how stupid could Jaeger be. Was it his goal to get killed?

“I expect to see you in my office after school Mr. Jaeger. But for now I’d rather you be out of my eyesight. Please leave my class now,” Levi commanded and with that he striding back up to the front of the classroom to resume teaching, expecting Eren to follow his orders. 

Eren grabbed his bag and hurried from the classroom, trying not to notice Mikasa’s or Armin’s stares boring into back. As soon as he got out of the classroom anger hit him out of nowhere. What a prick! So he loosened his tie a bit, sue him. Where did that midget get off anyway, insulting his reading ability and humiliating him in front of everyone. Where did he get off doing that to anyone?

Just remembering the shocked faces of his classmates and the downward glances when he strode past them made his face heat up in embarrassment. How was he going to go to next hour and pretend like he hadn’t just made an ass out of himself in front of everyone.

Anxious to get away from the class where Levi was in he made his way to the science room. Nobody used it during this hour and he could hide away in it till the next class. Imagine his disappointment to find the science teacher hard at work on some experiment when he opened the door. 

“Eren!” she exclaimed not expecting to see any students.

“Hi Hanji, sorry I didn’t mean to intrude,” he rushed using the teacher’s first name like she requested of all her students.

“No no no, I just wasn’t expecting you that’s all. Come in, come in. Make yourself at home,” she blabbered.

Eren wasn’t quite sure how to make himself at home in a science lab but he followed her example and pulled up a stool at the table she was working at.

“So why aren’t you in class? As a teacher I really should be rushing you back right away.”

“I got thrown out.”

“Thrown out? Who did the tossing? Oh wait Levi teaches your class right now doesn’t he? Oh my you must have really pissed him off, he punishes his students quite a bit but prefers to keep them in the class, got to teach them and all. What did you do?” she questioned her eyes bulging with curiosity. 

“I undid my uniform some, forgot my book, and back talked, “he replied his face turning red again at his town stupidity.

“Three strikes, ouch. Unkempt uniforms are his pet peeve too you know. He’s quite the clean freak. And back talk? I’ll start preparing your funeral now,” she said patting him on the shoulder. 

“Thanks Hanji.”

After that the two slipped into a companible silence. Hanji lost in her work and Eren lost in his thoughts. Before they even realized the time, the bell rang and students started filing into Hanji’s class.

“Bye Hanji, wish me luck after school,” Eren said hopping off his stool.

“Try not to die,” she said waving a quick goodbye.

After that the rest of the day went quickly. When Eren got back to class, he simply refused to look at or talk to anybody. Mikasa and Armin tried to talk to him during breaks and lunch but he just waved them off. He wasn’t in the mood to talk about this morning’s fiasco.

All too quickly the school day came to an end and it was time for Eren to face the music. A few well-wishers gave him pats on the back and wished him good luck as he made his made his way through the school towards the teacher’s offices. Since they didn’t all have set classrooms, they all had their own private offices instead to do work and meet with students. Very rarely did Levi have any students come to his office, preferring to deal out punishments and help in the classroom.

Eren paused outside the door, wondering if he should knock or not and afraid to even go in. He thought about turning around and facing the consequences tomorrow but finally he set his shoulders and put his hand up to knock. What’s the worst he could really do anyways? Make him clean the toilets? Shine his boots? 

Before he could rap on the door though a hand shot out from behind and reached for the doorknob. Startled Eren quickly spun around, almost whacking Levi in the head who was far too close for comfort. The shorter man glared up at him. The top of his head reached Eren’s chin and Eren’s breath hitched when he realized their chests were almost touching. Wait why did his breath hitch?

“Are you gonna stand here all day or go inside?” Levi questioned pushing Eren out of the way, not giving the younger boy time to contemplate what just happened.

“I was getting some things I printed out,” Levi stated explaining why he wasn’t in his office first. But not apologizing, Levi didn’t apologize unless he actually did something.

“Well sit down,” Levi commanded though he took no chair for himself. He liked to be taller than his students when he was scolding them. 

Eren, not wanting to make his situation worse quickly sat down in the stiff wooden chair and looked up at Levi. He just wanted to get this over with. Levi wouldn’t give him that mercy though, taking his sweet time sorting stuff on his desk into meticulous piles. Not knowing what else to do, Eren watched him flit across the tiny room. His white oxford pulled tight against his chest and back, Eren noticed, especially when he reached up to put something on a shelf. He had to stifle a giggle when he realized Levi was on his tiptoes. The man shot him a glare, knowing what that huff of air had been. He had been the butt of short jokes enough to be completely over them. 

As Eren watched the teacher more, he realized that what he thought was a permanent expression of anger on Levi’s face was just, well his face. His sharp features didn’t help his personality Eren decided. All it did was seem to make his cold personality even harsher. After a second thought though he noticed how well cut Levi’s features really were and maybe if they didn’t help his personality at least he looked good. A blush crept up Eren’s face again, this time not from humiliation but from realizing he thought his teacher was attractive. He never paid attention to Levi before. Preferring to daydream in the back than attentively listen to whatever Levi was teaching. He never noticed Levi’s appearance or how nice his butt looked in those tight slacks of his when he bent over. That last thought really made Eren’s face flame. Just when Eren thought he wouldn’t be able to take much more and he’d have to run out of the office for fear Levi would read his mind, Levi finally spoke.

“I really hate back talking, Jaeger,” Levi said. “Almost as much as I hate messes. You were both this morning. To tell you the truth I wasn’t expecting such an outburst from you today. I know you never actually pay attention, but at least you pretend to, so I thought you had some common sense. I guess I was wrong.”

Eren was anticipating more anger, more sternness. Not this disappointed tone. Levi was making Eren feel guiltier than his parents did when he had messed something up at home. 

“I’m sorry sir, I don’t know what got into me,” Eren said trying to redeem himself.

“I do. It was your attitude, Jaeger. I knew you had one, I just wasn’t expecting it to pop up over me reprimanding you over an unbuttoned shirt. But maybe this is a good thing. Now we have a chance to fix that problem of yours before it escalates,” Levi said sitting down on his desk and crossing his legs.

“I’ve decided I’m going to take you under my wing Jaeger. Be happy maybe you’ll actually graduate your senior year with only a couple Ds instead of a report card full of them,” Levi said.

“What?” Eren asked in confusion.

“I know you have potential, brat and I’m going to draw it out of you. From now on I want you to be in my office every morning before school and every afternoon. Don’t ask any more questions, I’ll explain as we go. For now you’re dismissed but I expect to see you tomorrow, right here when the sun rises,” Levi finished.

He then stood up, grabbed a few papers and headed towards the door. He paused at Eren before leaving though.

“We’re gonna have some fun, kid,” he said ruffling Eren’s hair and then walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this my first fic ever. It's short and it's crap, I know. For my first ever, I also decided it would be great to do multiple chapters. If there's any mistakes feel free to point them out. I'm a piss poor editor. 
> 
> Also wow these character's names are actually pretty hard. Is it Yeager or Jaeger or Jeager? Is Hanji her first name or is it Zoe? Is it Levi or Rivaille? The world may never know.


	2. Eternal Servitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's days as Levi's lackey begin.

Eren was in a total state of bliss. Armin was lying in his lap, Mikasa was beating the pulp out of two guys, and Eren wasn’t all beat up from protecting Armin for once. The sun was shining brightly and soon the cries of anguish from the bullies faded out. It was just Eren petting his friend’s hair and his sister walking back to him, ready to join them in their cuddle pile. 

A hand was suddenly shaking his shoulder. Eren in a haze looked behind him and was shocked to see Levi standing there. 

“Wake up, brat,” he said. “Hey can you hear me, I said wake up.”

With a start Eren sat up, almost banging his head into Levi’s whose hand was still on his shoulder. With a quick glance around he realized he was in Levi’s office and he soon remembered why he was here. The events of yesterday rushed through his brain and Eren had to stifle a moan. His stupidity had landed him in this office at some unbearable time. In all honesty it was only around 6 in the morning but Eren had to wake up at 5 to get here on time. The early morning rising, coupled with last’s nights inability to sleep, gave a perfect setup for Eren to fall asleep on the job. Then Levi had left him alone in the dark room to go grab something, of course he was going to go to sleep. What had he even dreamed about? A childhood memory?

“I’m up, I’m up,” Eren muttered when he realized Levi’s hand was still on his shoulder.

“So then teach, what am I doing?” he asked turning towards Levi and draping his arm over the chair.

“First of all don’t ever call me teach again. Also wipe that dopey smile off your face,” Levi said staring down at him.

“I can’t believe I left for 5 minutes and you went back to bed,” he continued.

“Sorry, I didn’t sleep well,” Eren replied.

“And why was that?” Levi asked.

“Just couldn’t sleep,” he said shifting his eyes.

The true reason was because he couldn’t get Levi out of his head. Mostly it was panic and curiosity. What would Levi have Eren doing? What if it’s really bad? How long was Eren going to be under Levi’s “wing”? But in the middle of those questions was the feeling of Levi pushed up against him trying to reach the doorknob and the image of him scuttling around his office. It made Eren toss and turn in his bed; he even threw a pillow at the wall. Why wouldn’t that damn shorty get out of his head? Eren did not think his hard ass teacher was cute, nope that was the farthest thing from his mind. 

“Anyways, I need you to run some errands for me this morning,” Levi said.

“That’s all?” Eren asked.

“What did you think I was going to have you do?” Levi asked. “Never mind I really don’t want to hear it.”

Eren shut his mouth, about to tell Levi all that he had been imagining yesterday. It was probably a good thing that he didn’t have a chance to say. It would only irritate him and Eren really didn’t need to be doing that.

“Ok, so uh what do you want me to do?” Eren asked instead.

“Go and make 30 copies of this worksheet. Don’t goof around, I have more stuff for you to do when you get back,” Levi replied handing Eren a sheet of paper. “You know where the copier is right?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Eren said.

“You think so?” Levi said raising his eyebrow.

“I know where it is,” Eren corrected himself and then walked out of the office before Levi could say anything else.

With Eren running errands for him this morning, Levi really didn’t have much to do. Normally he spent this hour before school printing out papers, cleaning out stuff, and generally just preparing for class. There were still a few things that Levi didn’t trust Eren to do but he suddenly had quite a bit more free time. He decided he would go make some coffee. He already had a cup at his home earlier, but he could always drink more.

He made his way to the staff room, not bothering to rush. It wouldn’t kill Eren to wait a bit if he got back there before Levi. He didn’t think he would though. The copier was in the main office on the other side of the school, the staff room was just down the hall from Levi’s office. He wasn’t surprised to see a few teachers were already in the room and brewing a pot. He wasn’t the only one who liked to arrive early to get work done. Nor the only caffeine addict. 

He grabbed a styrofoam cup from beside the pot and waited for it to finish brewing. It didn’t take long and once the other teachers filled their cups he did as well. He was about to head back to his office, not needing to add cream or sugar to his coffee, when he thought maybe he should get a cup for Eren. He was here awfully early and Levi was sure he would appreciate some. Then again he might hate coffee. There wasn’t any harm in grabbing another cup Levi decided, if he didn’t like it so be it. It’s not like he was going to force him to drink it. So he poured one more cup and then grabbed a handful of sugar packets and creamer and stuffed them in his pocket. Levi might like his coffee black but he knew that most teenagers couldn’t stand it, even the ones who drank coffee regularly. 

On his way back Levi passed a few more teachers, but didn’t say hello or good morning. He never was the friendliest and thought trying to stay on good terms with his fellow staff members was too much of a hassle. So he ignored them and they ignored him. It was only when Hanji came barreling down the hall did Levi decide he should be social. Even if he hadn’t, Hanji would have talked his ear off anyways about her latest experiment or article she read and if Levi didn’t interject into the conversation and steer it away he would have to listen to her blabber all day.

“Levi, you’ll never believe it! I was dissecting a lamprey earlier when-,” she started.

“Not now Hanji. I actually do need to get back to my office. I’ll be glad to listen to your observations later,” he said.

Hanji’s face drooped a little but brightened up again when she noticed the second cup of coffee in Levi’s hand.

“Is that for Eren? I saw him earlier and assumed you had him running around. He had talked to me yesterday about his little outburst. I for one am surprised to see him still alive,” Hanji said falling into step with Levi when he continued working.

“Why does everyone assume I’m going to beat them up? I know I don’t have the best reputation but beating students is still against the law,” he muttered. 

“I think it’s your eyes. You always look like you’re about to murder someone, even when you’re happy,” Hanji remarked receiving a murderous glare for it.

“You should hear the rumor mill about what the students thought Eren’s punishment was going to be. I’ve heard normal ones such as detention for a month or being forced to stand every class but I’ve heard interesting ones too. Such as whipping, forcing Eren to grovel, even eternal servitude. That last one might actually be accurate,” she laughed. “You should hear what the real creative students came up with. It’s probably not appropriate for me as a teacher to say though.”

She waggled her eyebrows at Levi when he shot her another death glare.

“I truly am a sadist in their eyes, aren’t I?” he said.

“Could be worse,” she said.

Levi quirked his eyebrow at her, not wanting to know what worse was.

“Well I should be off,” Hanji said when they reached Levi’s office. “I expect to hear all about Eren’s “punishment” later.”

With those final words the eccentric science teacher was off and Levi was left stewing as he walked into his office. They were teachers for Christ’s sake, they shouldn’t be discussing a student in such a manner. Even so Levi couldn’t keep his thoughts from straying towards what Hanji said. An image of Eren down on his knees begging him to stop popped into Levi’s head. Before his thoughts could stray even more, Eren appeared in front of him with a handful of papers.

“Here you are, Mr. Heichou, “ Eren said.

“Put them on the desk,” Levi replied his face morphing from a guilty expression of shock to his normal poker face. 

He was disgusted in himself for thinking of Eren in such a manner. He was a student, a troublemaker that he took under his wing. He was going to punch Hanji later for giving him such ideas.

While Levi berated himself over his thoughts Eren stood awkwardly by his desk. He wasn’t sure if he should ask Levi what he should be doing now or if he should just wait. He thought about sitting down, but Levi wouldn’t appreciate that if he had another errand for him. So he continued his awkwardly shifting back and forth between his feet while he waited for Levi to say something.

“Here’s some coffee if you want some,” Levi said when he noticed Eren’s stiff pose.

“Thanks,” Eren said grabbing the offered cup. He didn’t really like coffee, but he wasn’t about to pass up a gift from Levi, even if it was only a cup of coffee.  
He blew into the cup and then took a hesitant sip. He couldn’t help scrunching up his face at the bitter taste. 

“You don’t have to drink it, you know,” Levi said watching him. “I thought it would be too bitter for you so here.”

Levi pulled out the handful of sweeteners he brought with him and put them on his desk. He then walked along to the other side and plopped down in his chair, there he watched as Eren poured the entire contents of the packages into his cup. Then he followed Levi’s example and sat down on the chair opposite him, sipping his coffee slowly.

The two sat in silence for a minute, each taking their time to enjoy their drink. Or in Eren’s case, force it down. Even with all the sugar he poured in, it was still too much for him. He was set on drinking it anyways.

“I have another job for you to do,” Levi said breaking the silence. “I want you to sort some files for me. Someone gave me a box of them yesterday and they are in complete disarray.”

Levi’s files on the other hand were perfectly organized and he was determined on having everything in his room completely tidy, which reminded him of Eren’s appearance. His tie was askew and one sleeve’s button was undone. He was going to say something earlier about it, but it had slipped his mind until Eren had stood again. 

“Before you do that, fix your shirt. You have a button undone,” Levi said pointing to his own fastened sleeve. “Your tie is also off.”

Eren looked down and saw Levi was right and quickly fastened the offending button. He then straightened his tie. At least he thought he did, but to Levi’s keen eye he still saw it wasn’t in place.

“Your tie is still wrong,” Levi said.

Eren tried once again but he just couldn’t get it straight, much to Levi’s chagrin. Was the boy so inept he couldn’t even straighten his tie? Before Eren could make it even worse, because that’s where it seemed to be heading, Levi rose from his seat and came over to fix it himself.

“I got it,” he said placing his hands around the tie and finally putting it into its proper position.

“Now was that so hard?” Levi asked looking up at Eren only to see a faint blush creeping along the boy’s face.

“T-thanks,” Eren muttered stepping away from Levi before he could analyze Eren’s face further.

“You’re welcome,” Levi said giving Eren a sideways glance.

He then returned to his seat and let Eren get to work on the unsorted box. He pulled out a lesson plan to look at while Eren worked but his eyes kept straying up from his papers to the boy and he had to remind himself to look down. It wasn’t working and his gaze kept returning to Eren. More than a few times Eren’s own gaze was on Levi and the two made eye contact just to quickly break it.

The beginning of the school day came none too quickly for the two and each was happy to be out of each other’s presence. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Holy crap, Eren you’re still alive!” an ecstatic Jean said rising up from where he was leaning on Mikasa’s desk. “Mikasa was just telling us how you’ve got morning and afternoon duty with Levi. That sucks man.”

“He wouldn’t leave me alone till I told him,” Mikasa said.

Eren just sighed and went to put his bookbag on his desk. At least the rumors of what Eren’s punishment was would die now. Armin had told him last night over text all the colorful ideas people had and Eren could only shake his head at his classmates.

Class started before Eren had much of a chance to talk to anybody as Levi had him working right up to the bell and Eren settled in for another boring hour. At least they had Hanji’s class today, which was always a treat if only to see the way she exclaimed over every little thing.

The early morning wasted away and soon Levi entered the room. Eren had brought his book with him today thankfully and now he was just hoping Levi hadn’t decided that Eren was to be under his wing even in class. He really did hate reading out loud. He was bad at it, and it was embarrassing. Of course fortune was not with Eren today.

“Mr. Jaeger would you care to read for us?” Levi called from the front of the classroom. 

“Wha-uh sure,” Eren replied before looking down at his book and realizing he had no idea where they were at.

He looked up hopelessly only to see Mikasa signaling to him. She held up one hand with all fingers raised and then changed it to only 3. 53, Eren figured out and he silently sent his thanks to his sister. Now he would only have to deal with the embarrassment of his reading and not being caught daydreaming.

After Eren finished he quickly lost his place once again. It wasn’t an interesting book, at least in his opinion. So he decided to just watch Levi instead. 

Levi wandered around the class as people read pages, tapping students on the shoulder who seemed to be falling asleep and interjecting comments in between the readings. Eren decided he was much more entertaining to watch than the book was to read.

Levi could feel Eren’s eyes on his back. He really should call him out for not paying attention, but he really wasn’t in the mood today, hence why he simply kept the drowsy students awake instead of scolding them for nodding off. This morning seemed to have sucked all the energy out of him. Maybe he shouldn’t have decided to deal with Eren every morning and afternoon, because it was going to be punishment for him as well if he felt as drained as he did now. But no, he had already decided he was going to make Eren a good student and it was too late to back out now. He did whack Connie over the head with his book when he caught him napping, had to keep up appearances now didn’t he.  
Before long English was over and the students had all received the worksheets Eren had so diligently printed out this morning. After English, the rest of the day was uneventful, at least for Eren. He ate lunch with Mikasa and Armin, napped in college algebra, laughed at Hanji’s excitement over the lamprey she had dissected, and pulled Jean away from flirting with Mikasa during breaks. All in all, a pretty average day.

\-------------------------------------------

Now all that was left was Eren’s afternoon with Levi. Hopefully Levi had forgotten about the tie incident by now, because Eren really didn’t want to explain to Levi what had made his face so red. 

Levi was already in his office when Eren arrived. He was sitting at his desk and it looked like he was grading papers. He didn’t look up when Eren walked in. Not knowing what else to do Eren went and sat down. Levi looked up at him and then continued his work.

“You could have knocked,” Levi said not glancing up.

“Oh, I figured since you knew I was coming there wasn’t a need,” Eren said.

“If I knew you were coming over to my house you would still knock wouldn’t you? It’s the same principle.”

“Sorry, I’ll try to remember to knock next time.”

Levi continued marking papers with his red pen for another minute before he set it down and looked up at Eren.

“We’re going to use this time to study. Your grades are awful,” Levi said.

“Oh ok,” Eren said starting to pull out his English homework.

“No put that away. Your English grade is at least passing, I assume because of Mikasa’s help. We’re going to work on history,” Levi said. “I may be an English teacher but I know enough of your other subjects to be helpful.”

Eren and Levi then went to work. First on history, then math, and then German. The whole time Eren was careful to not accidently bump or touch Levi, he didn’t want another incident like this morning’s. By the time they had finished Eren’s German homework it was quite late, later than Levi had planned to keep Eren. 

“How far do you live?” Levi asked Eren as they were walking out of the office.

“About 15 minutes, why?” Eren said.

“By walking?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll give you a ride. This area gets pretty shady at this time and I don’t want one of my students to get mugged.”

“Oh thanks,” Eren said not expecting the generous offer. Levi was turning out to be far nicer than Eren had originally thought.

They walked out to the parking lot to an old black sedan. Eren was expecting something else, Levi seemed the type to drive a Porsche or some sort of luxury car. He told him such.

“I’m a teacher,” Levi explained. “I can’t afford that kind of car.”

Eren mouthed an o and hopped into the passenger seat. The car was clean and well taken care of, Eren had expected as much. Eren’s dad’s car was the opposite. He never had the time to clean it and Eren or Mikasa weren’t about to so it was a mess. It was nice to sit in a car without pushing trash out of the way.

They rode in silence except for Eren pointing out where to turn. It only took a few minutes to get to Eren’s house by car and when they arrived Levi was surprised by the house. It was an old Victorian styled house and the ones neighboring it were well taken care of. Eren’s was not. The paint was peeling, the grass was over grown, and the windows needed a serious wash.

Eren saw the look on Levi’s face as he took it all in and felt the need to explain it.

“My dad’s really busy so he doesn’t have time to take care of the place,” he said. “Mikasa tries to keep the inside livable though and I try to mow every now and then. I really need to soon.”

“What about your mom?” Levi asked.

“She died when I was younger,” Eren said his face keeping the same expression.

“Oh sorry,” Levi said. 

“It’s ok, it happened a while ago,” Eren said. “Well thanks for the ride. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Before Levi could say a goodbye, Eren was out the car and up the front steps. Levi stayed to make sure Eren was in his house before driving off. That was a stupid question to ask. Levi parent’s died when he was younger as well. He how it felt to have questions about missing parents aimed at him and how annoying the apologizes became. A dead mom and a wayward dad still didn’t excuse his actions though. Mikasa did fine, and Levi wasn’t about to forgive Eren for being a shithead just because he had some sympathy for him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a bit longer. Sorry if it's clunky at times, I had a really hard time writing this chapter for some reason. Just couldn't get it flowing.


	3. Enough is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's tired of listening to Levi.

Eren hated Levi. He hated waking up just to do chores. He hated being forced to do homework he didn’t understand. He hated the sympathetic looks he received from his students. He hated that despite his hatred he still was showing up without fail every morning and afternoon. He hated that he was afraid to disrespect Levi. He hated that he actually did respect Levi. 

It had been a couple months since Eren’s punishment had begun and it seemed that it was never going to end. It didn’t matter that Eren had been able to hold his tongue or that his grades had improved. Levi seemed content to have Eren as his slave for the rest of the year. 

This was not how Eren wanted to spend his senior year. He had envisioned parties every weekend, hanging out with his friends after school, skipping classes to have fun, and just living life to the fullest. Instead he was stuck in a small dark room with a small dark man. Eren wanted so badly just to not show up and see what Levi did. But he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was afraid of the retribution, he was afraid of disappointing Levi.

So he continued to abide by the rules set out for him and soon the warm days of later summer had morphed into the crisp evenings of Fall. Levi never failed to give Eren a ride home and for that Eren was grateful. It was a decent walk and their study sessions always ran late. Walking home in the dark and cold would have been awful. Eren did wish that Levi hadn’t seen his house. 

He was ashamed of it. No one from school had been to Mikasa’s and his house and it killed Eren to have Levi see it every day. They weren’t poor; after all they did go to a private school. Eren’s dad made plenty of money from his research. His dad just never used it. So it left Eren and his sister living in a decrepitated house in a more than nice neighborhood. Eren wished his mother was still alive. She would never have let the house fall into such disarray. She would have never let Eren fall so behind in school that a teacher needed to single him out.

Finally one day Eren couldn’t take it anymore. It was Friday and Marco’s birthday. The whole class had planned a surprise party for him and they were all going to Jean’s house after school to set up for it. Eren could have gone to his study session with Levi and then to the party, but he felt disconnected from the class. He thought that helping them prepare would bring him back into the group and honestly he just wanted an afternoon away from Levi. Not only was the studying taxing, but just being around Levi was draining. He had an overwhelming personality and it was a battle to not displease him. It didn’t help that every day Eren was finding it harder and harder not to be distracted by his attraction towards him. 

“Are you sure you should be coming now?” Armin asked Eren as they made their way to Jean’s place.

“Yeah, I need a break,” Eren replied.

“Levi’s not going to be happy,” Armin worried.

“Levi can shove it up his ass,” Eren said and continued walking past a very shocked Armin.

\-------------------------------------  
At first Levi thought Eren was just running late, it wouldn’t be the first time, but after 15 minutes Levi knew he had skipped. It didn’t surprise him. Levi was more surprised that it only took this long. Every day Eren’s restlessness seemed to grow; he had been a ticking time bomb. Levi would give him an earful on Monday, maybe make him mop all the classrooms, but for now Levi didn’t want to worry about it. It was nice to have an afternoon without the rambunctious student.

He spent the now Eren free afternoon grading assignments, dusting his office, and just doing anything he normally couldn’t with Eren around. It wasn’t until all the other teachers were gone and the hallway was empty did Levi notice how quiet his office was. It was weird. Eren wasn’t yacking off in his ear or tapping his pencil or doing a million other things he normally did to make noise. The office seemed empty. Levi just turned on the radio and continued his work. He was behind on far too many things and he wasn’t going to waste time dwelling over Eren’s absence. It wasn’t until late at night that he finally headed home.

On the car ride back to his apartment Levi saw a house that was lit up. “Stupid teenagers,” Levi muttered under his breath when he noticed a few stumble out of the front steps, clearly drunk. He didn’t feel like breaking up a party, especially when they probably weren’t even his students. So he continued driving.  
\----------------------------  
The party was a riot. Eren had gone thinking that there would be games and snacks. The kind of parties he was used to going to, but Reiner and Bertholdt showed up with multiple packs of beer.

“We look so hold they don’t even ID us,” Reiner replied when asked how they managed to buy it.

Soon after Jean showed up pulling a very confused Marco with him.

“Surprise!” They all shouted.

After that the party was in full swing and Eren only felt a little guilty about skipping this afternoon. The setup had been fun. He finally felt like part of the class again.  
He spent the night chatting with his friends and drinking. He watched as Annie drank Jean under the table and a normally soft spoken Marco burst out into singing Disney songs. Eren couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun. 

The party kept going but close to eleven, not very late at all, Eren felt trapped. Whereas before he was comfortable and at home with his classmates, now he felt pinned in and suffocated. He had to get out. He was going to die if he had to stay in the house for much longer. Without saying good bye to anyone he stumbled out of the house into the cold night. He already felt better but he still needed to get away. Down the block he spotted a park. Stumbling he made his way to it and slunk into a swing doing his best to breath.

He had no idea where that panic had come from. He used to get panic attacks all the time after his mother died, but he hadn’t had one in years. Was it the alcohol that brought it on? Maybe all the noise? He wasn’t sure, but he was ok now.

“Eren?” a familiar voice called.

Eren looked up and much to his dismay he saw Levi standing on the sidewalk in front of the small park.

“What are you doing here?” he slurred out.

“I live around here. I went out to get some cigarettes,” Levi said walking towards him. “The better question is why you’re here.”

“Had to get out,” Eren said. “Couldn’t stah sti stay in there any longer.”

Levi was confused at first, both by Eren’s appearance in the park and his speech, until he remembered the house down the block. 

“Are you drunk?” Levi asked.

“Maaaybe,” Eren replied.

“Seriously? You skip out on me and then go get drunk. You really are a dumbass,” Levi said.

“Teachers aren’t supposed to call their studeeents dumbasses,” Eren drawled.

“Students aren’t supposed to get shitfaced either,” Levi commented.

“Fair point,” Eren said. “Why are you standing? Sit, sit. I don’t like it when you’re taller than me. It’s weird.”

Levi quirked an eyebrow at that and almost refused the drunk boy, but Eren shot him a puppy face and Levi was forced to take the swing next to him. Normally Levi didn’t smoke in front of students, it was a bad habit he couldn’t break and he didn’t want students to think it was ok to start. But given the circumstances Levi deemed it would be alright this one time. He drew a cigarette out of the new box, put in his mouth and proceeded to cup his hand around his lighter to get it lit in the wind. He then took a long draw out of it and watched the smoke dissipate into the air when he breathed it out.

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Eren quipped.

“Not many people do,” Levi said.

It was a simple reply, one that really didn’t hold much meaning but Eren felt a sudden rush of happiness out of it. He knew something about Levi that only a few did. It made Eren feel special.

Eren watched as Levi continued to smoke. The way his lips parted each time he put the cigarette up to it and the way his eyes drooped when he drew the smoke into his lungs. There was something strangely sensual about it and Eren couldn’t keep himself from staring. 

“What?” Levi asked when he noticed Eren’s gaze.

“You really are attractive,” Eren said.

“What?” Levi asked again thinking he didn't hear Eren right.

“You’re hot,” Eren said. 

“You’re drunk,” Levi said looking straight forward. He would just ignore that.

“Yeah I am. But it’s not like this a new thing,” Eren said standing up from his swing.

He tottered over to Levi’s and grabbed the chains. Before Levi could react, Eren mouth was by Levi’s ear whispering.

“I’ve thought you were cute since the first day you had me in your office. I think it’s especially cute when you try to be taller than you really are,” he breathed hotly into Levi’s ear.

“Eren stop it,” Levi said trying to stand up.

“See there you go again, trying to be taller than me,” Eren said. “But I’m not gonna let that happen.”

He pushed Levi back into the swing and put his knee in between Levi’s legs. Levi tried to get up again but Eren was at an advantage and Levi didn’t want to hurt him, even if he was being an idiot.

“Eren, get off me,” Levi growled.

“No,” Eren said. “I like this. I’m tired of being under your thumb. I think it’s time you’re under mine.”

“I’m your teacher,” Levi said trying to avoid Eren’s eyes.

“So, doesn’t matter to me. What does matter to me is how cute you look when you’re flustered,” Eren said when he realized that Levi’s cheeks weren’t red from the cold.

Before Levi could protest any further Eren’s lips were on his. It was wet and sloppy and enthusiastic in only a way a teenager could be. Levi attempted to break it at first, but Eren clamped his hands on his Levi’s face and kept the older man from turning away. Levi’s resistance didn’t last long and soon he was returning the kiss. As the kiss went on, Eren loosened his grip and Levi was allowed to guide the kiss his way. He steered it away from the sloppy mess it was before and Eren followed suit. It was still heated and fast paced, but there was no longer slobber anywhere and their teeth weren’t hitting. 

Eren buried his hands into Levi’s hair and Levi moved his hands onto Eren’s waist. He pulled and lightly bit at Eren’s lower lip and he received a soft moan in return. Levi moved his mouth away from Eren’s and placed it on his neck instead. There he nipped and sucked until a bruise formed and he moved away to plant another one on a different spot. Eren struggled to keep himself from making too much noise and pulled on Levi’s hair, a bit too hard. Levi wasn’t complaining.

After making yet another hickey, Levi returned to Eren’s lips. They were warm and inviting and Levi hadn’t known how much he needed this. How much he needed Eren. He was about to bite on Eren’s lips again, to gain entrance to the rest of his mouth when he heard a dog bark. It brought him back to reality and without Eren death gripping his face he was able to push him back.

What was he doing? What had he done? Eren was a student. Eren was drunk. It didn’t matter that Eren had started it; Levi had continued it and felt ashamed. He had just taken advantage of a student, a student he was looking after at that. Levi looked up at Eren and saw Eren looking at him with unabashed lust and no feelings of guilt what so ever. It took all of Levi’s willpower not to pull him in for another kiss, to go even further than a kiss.

“Come on, I’ll take you home,” Levi barked out roughly, struggling to gain control of his voice.

He started walking before Eren could reply or protest. Eren in his drunken stupor thought maybe Levi meant to take him back to his place, he only realized what Levi meant when they arrived at his apartment and got into his car.

They rode in an awkward silence. Eren wasn’t sure how to break it and Levi didn’t want to. Even so Eren wasn’t happy when they pulled up at his house. He wanted to stay with Levi, he wanted to kiss Levi more, to see his gaze gloss over with lust and to make bad decisions. Levi gave off a chilling air though and Eren even in his haze knew he shouldn’t try anything. He knew he shouldn’t try anything, but that didn’t stop him from. 

“Bye Levi,” Eren said uttering his name to his face for the first time. Levi turned to him to tell him to not call him that, but Eren kissed him lightly on the lips instead. He then scampered out of the car leaving a very guilty and horny teacher.

He looked back before he opened the door to see Levi staring straight at the wheel with a flaming red face. It left Eren feeling proud that he was the one to cause it.

He opened the door and stepped into the house, to come face to face with Mikasa.

“There you are. I was worried when I couldn’t find you at the party. Connie said he saw you leave so I assumed you came home, but you weren’t here. I’m just glad you’re ok,” she said pulling him into a hug.

It wasn’t until she pulled away did she notice the bruises splayed across his neck. 

“What are those?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah wow sorry if the kissing scene sucked or if it's too rushed. I've never wrote one before. I wasn't really planning to have them kiss this chapter, but I couldn't help myself. When I did decide to have them kiss, I was like I'll just have Eren give him a little peck. Welp I have no self control.
> 
> Also everybody should leave comments cause I love them and whenever I get a little notification saying I have a comment I squeal with joy.


	4. Guilt and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi can't get Eren out of his head.

Levi’s drive back to his apartment was an awful experience. He couldn’t stop thinking of Eren looming over him, of his breath on his neck, his ear, his mouth. His lips still tingled from the rough kiss and Levi couldn’t stop his hand from reaching up to gingerly touch his lips. Eren’s lips had been soft despite his aggressive actions, but Levi couldn’t enjoy the memories. An overriding sense of guilt colored the entire experience.

Eren was drunk.

Eren was a student.

Eren was his student!

Levi groaned and resisted the temptation to slam his head into the steering wheel. Maybe Eren would forget about the whole thing, he was drunk enough. But then Levi remembered the hickeys, those weren’t going away in a night. Why did he leave a hickey? Why did he leave multiple hickeys? Something had taken hold of Levi and he was still trying to break its hold. He had a boner for Christ’s sake. Who gets a boner over kissing a student?

Levi felt dirty. He just wanted to get home and get in the shower, like he could wash off the entire night. He needed a smoke. He needed a drink. 

When Levi’s apartment finally came into sight, he was overjoyed. He could finally get out of his suffocating car. He parked, locked the car, and hurried up to his apartment. He unlocked the door with shaky hands and stepped into his bare apartment. Levi ignored the rest of his apartment, opting instead to head to his bathroom. He tore off his clothes and got into the large tiled shower before the water was even warm. He stood there in the cold drizzle trying to clear his head. The water warmed soon enough but Levi didn’t move. His mind just keep replaying Eren’s hands on his face, his forceful kiss, Levi’s own response, how he bit at Eren’s lips seeking to draw sounds out of him. The soft moan Eren had let out ringed in Levi’s ears and suddenly it was very hard to ignore the heat in his groin. 

Pushing the guilt to the back of his mind, Levi started imagining Eren in other situations. He imagined Eren in the shower with him. He was behind him nipping at his neck, his fingers lightly trailing his shoulders then his chest, his hips. They settled there and Eren focused more on what he was doing with his mouth. He licked and nibbled on Levi’s ears. He breathed hotly into it and whispered, “Your ears are really sensitive aren’t they, teach?”

Levi resisted a shudder and rested one elbow against the shower wall. His other arm was hard at work, stroking his cock up and down. In his mind, it was Eren who was doing the stroking. “I would have taken you for the dominant one in a relationship,” Eren said moving his mouth back down to Levi’s neck. He started sucking much like Levi did earlier that night. “Got to pay you back for earlier,” he murmured. 

Eren’s rough hand slowly moved up and down Levi’s dick at an agonizing pace. His other hand was roaming across Levi’s chest again and Levi let out a small whine wanting more. Eren’s pace picked up and Levi could hear wet squelching sounds. It was too much and all too soon Levi was cumming into his own hand. He stayed in that position for a minute, his head resting on the lifted arm while the other hung slackly. His breath came out in long shuttering gasps.

His respite didn’t last long. The guilt from earlier washed over him and Levi was quickly washing himself down. He tried to take his mind off of what he had just done, but it was difficult to do. He focused on his breathing as he finished his shower. He turned the water off and grabbed a towel, drying himself off before wrapping it around his waist. Levi decided he definitely needed a drink. 

He made his way to his kitchen, pulled out a glass and then a bottle of whiskey. He poured himself a healthy dose and then knocked it back. The alcohol burned down his throat and warmth spread throughout him. He then went pack to bedroom, threw on a pair of boxers and tried to go to bed. It was destined to fail, with thoughts of Eren torturing him. He tossed and turned, but he was intent on falling asleep. Finally after what seemed like hours he fell into a restless doze.

\--------------------------------------------------

 

“What are what?” Eren asked confused by Mikasa’s question.

“These,” she said lightly touching his bruises. “Are those hickeys?”

Eren tried glancing down, but it’s hard to see one’s own neck, luckily for him there was a mirror in the entrance way. He glanced past Mikasa at his own reflection and saw small bruises scattering his neck.

“Looks like it,” he told Mikasa.

“Who gave them to you? Did you leave the party with someone?” she asked.

“It’s a secret,” Eren teetered. Even if Levi wasn’t a teacher, Eren didn’t want to share the memory of their kiss with anyone.

Mikasa sighed but didn’t ask any more questions. Eren was capable of making his own decisions and leading a love life without filling Mikasa in with any details. She sure didn’t tell him about any of her escapades. 

“Hey Eren you look pretty tired, let’s get you to bed,” Mikasa said changing the topic.

“Ok,” Eren agreed and he let Mikasa lead him upstairs. If it wasn’t for her he probably wouldn’t have made it up them.

Mikasa didn’t bother trying to get him to change; she just helped him lay down and covered him with a blanket.

“Goodnight, Eren,” Mikasa said flicking off the lights.

“Night, Sis,” Eren replied and instantly fell into an alcohol induced slumber.

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Eren was very glad he didn’t have anything to the next day as he woke up with a pounding headache. He let out a groan and put his head in his hands. He didn’t even want to try remembering last night yet. He slunk out of bed and down the hall to the bathroom. He grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with water. He drank it, filled another one, drank it, and then filled yet another. On the third cup he finally slowed down and he managed to catch sight of his reflection in between sips. 

“What the,” Eren muttered. 

He leaned towards the mirror and examined the hickeys covering his neck. Where were those from? Who did he make out with? It didn’t take long for the memories to come back to him once he searched for them.

Eren spat out the water he had been drinking. He had kissed Levi! Mr. Heichou! 

“Oh god,” Eren said sliding down to the floor.

What was he going to do? Eren couldn’t believe what he had done. He hadn’t even admitted to himself that he thought Levi was attractive but now he already had told him, had already kissed him. Eren was bold, but not that bold. Eren banged his head against the cabinet. Levi was going to have his head. He probably hadn’t appreciated Eren grabbing his face like that. Or had he? Eren touched the hickeys on his neck and remembered how Levi had responded. A blush bloomed on Eren’s face at the thought of Levi’s quick, rough lips. It only took one to kiss, but it took two to have the make out session they had. This thought didn’t make Eren feel any better.

In fact that thought only made Eren fret more. Did Levi feel the same way then? Had he just been humoring the boy? Did Levi like him beyond physical attraction? What about him being a teacher? A thousand questions raced through Eren’s mind and his headache was just getting worse.

“What am I going to do?” he wailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started blushing when I was writing this, I don't know how I'm gonna write actual sex scenes. Also sorry this is a short one. I was pretty busy this week and I felt that it was a good place to end at for now. Ah it's so short, sorry sorry. 
> 
> I also want to thank everyone for the encouraging comments and the answers about the names.


	5. I'm a Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren returns to school and tries to avoid Levi, afraid of his wrath.

“Eren what are you still doing here?” Mikasa asked walking down the stairs. Eren sat at the kitchen counter spooning cereal into his mouth. Mikasa was getting ready to leave and was surprised to see her brother still there. The last few weeks he was long gone by now.

“Uh I overslept,” Eren said shoveling the cereal into his mouth.

“Levi’s not going to be happy,” Mikasa frowned.

“I know. Hey look at the time we should probably get going,” Eren said changing the subject.

Mikasa complied and the two left for school but she couldn’t help glancing at him. Eren never overslept, ever. He must have wanted to miss Levi’s morning session on purpose, but why? Mikasa thought that they had been going well. Mikasa’s eyes couldn’t help but be drawn towards the fading hickeys on Eren’s throat. He had been acting weird ever since he came home with them, could they have anything to do with it?

“Hey Eren are you ok? You’ve been acting strange,” Mikasa asked bluntly.

“What? Yeah I’m fine, just a little out of it. Maybe I’m getting sick or something,” Eren laughed brushing Mikasa off.

Mikasa quieted. He obviously wasn’t going to explain himself and Mikasa didn’t want to interrogate him now. But if he was still acting weird after school, she was going to get the truth out of him no matter what.

The pair walked in silence the rest of the way to school and split once they entered the classroom. Mikasa went to talk to Armin and Eren went and sat by himself. He looked calm, if a little odd, but nobody seemed to notice his anti-social behavior.

Despite his calm exterior Eren was freaking out internally. Skipping this morning wasn’t going to help out at all, but Eren couldn’t bring himself to face Levi yet. In a couple periods he wouldn’t have a choice. Why did he have to go and kiss Levi? He was never going to drink again, that’s for sure.

“Hey Eren,” Jean said sitting down next to him.

“Wow man, who did you get those from?” Jean exclaimed when he saw Eren’s hickeys.

“I promised I would keep it a secret, sorry,” Eren fibbed. The only thing worse than dealing with the aftermath of kissing Levi would be dealing with everyone finding out. 

“You can tell me. Come on I won’t tell anyone,” Jean pestered.

“No man, it’s private,” Eren said starting to get annoyed.

“Was it Annie? I see the glances she gives you,” Jean said smiling.

“What? Of course not,” Eren said. “Just drop it ok.”

“Fine be that way. Thought we were buds,” Jean grumbled.

Eren ignored him and remained silent until class started. He buried his nose into his book, trying to block out memories and anxiety. It seemed to be working until the early morning classes were over. Then Levi walked in.

Eren looked up just in time to see him walk in and the two’s eyes met. Eren looked away quickly, but Levi kept staring. Eren glanced up again to still find Levi’s eyes on him and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Uh sir I don’t feel well,” Eren said loud enough that Levi could hear him. “I’m going to the nurse.”

He then rushed out of the room without waiting for permission. He thought he was seriously going to be sick. His heart seemed to be pumping in his ears and his breath was coming quicker and quicker. Not another panic attack, Eren thought, not now. He tried to will himself to calm down, but it wasn’t working. He just tried to make his way to the nurse’s office. He felt if he could get there, it would all be ok. Yet each step made it harder and harder to breath. He was going to die in this hallway, all because of a kiss.

After what seemed to be the most difficult trip of his life Eren made it to the nurse’s office. She was gone. Eren didn’t care; he went into the room with beds and flopped down on the last one drawing the curtain closed behind him. There he hunched into a ball and tried to even out his breathing. Tears were sliding down his face now. “You’re ok, you’re ok,” he murmured.

Finally after what seemed forever the tightness around his chest lifted and Eren could breathe again. He stayed hunched in his ball though. The thought of going back to class or even moving was far too great. It seemed like only a few minutes had passed but when Eren looked up at the clock he was surprised to see it was the next hour already it. He should probably head back, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“Eren?” a voice called from the doorway.

Eren’s throat squeezed. It was Levi’s voice. He heard his teacher’s footsteps as he made his way to the back bed and Eren tried to pretend like he was sleeping. He wasn’t prepared for this. Eren heard the footsteps stop near him and then felt his bed slump. Levi had sat down.

“I know you’re awake,” Levi said.

Eren slowly turned over, not wanting to deal with this. When he did though, he saw a very ashamed looking Levi.

“Eren, by the way you’re acting I can guess you remember the other night,” Levi said.

Eren nodded his head.

“I want to apologize. I took advantage of you. You’re my student and you were drunk. I should have stopped you somehow or at least not responded the way I did. I can promise you, that it won’t happen again and I understand if you would like to stop our before and after school meetings,” Levi said.

Eren stared at him dumbfounded. He was expecting a scolding, for drinking, for basically forcing Levi to kiss him. Instead he was receiving an apology and instead of feeling relieved, he was sad. Eren didn’t want to stop their meetings, he enjoyed the time he spent with Levi he realized. Levi was a hard-ass and a slave driver, but he was also caring and kind. He was the first teacher to ever take interest in Eren and as Eren continued thinking he realized he didn’t want Levi to not ever kiss him again either. He might have been drunk at the time, but that kiss was what Eren had wanted and he would be damned if Levi passed it off as a mistake.

“Eren?” Levi tentatively asked drawing Eren out of his thoughts.

“I don’t want to stop our meetings,” Eren said looking up at Levi. 

“Ok then, if that’s what you want we can continue them,” Levi said his face brightening; he didn’t want to stop them either.

“I also don’t want an apology,” Eren said winning a look of confusion from Levi. “I knew what I was doing and I was the one who forced you to kiss me. I don’t want you to feel bad about and I really don’t want that to be the last one.”

“Eren, I’m your teacher. It doesn’t matter if you wanted it or want more, I should know better,” Levi said his face serious once again.

“I’m already 18. I’m old enough to know to make my own decisions,” Eren argued back.

“That doesn’t matter. I’m your teacher. Teacher, don’t you get that? It’s illegal. Eren I could lose my job, I could go to jail,” Levi said.

“You know you keep saying that you’re my teacher, but you’ve yet to actually say you don’t want to kiss me,” Eren said moving towards Levi. “Tell me that you felt nothing the other night that I’m really just another student to you and I’ll drop it.”

“I felt nothing. You’re my student, that’s it,” Levi said looking away from Eren.

“Bullshit,” Eren replied and made his move.

Once again Levi was trapped. Eren had pushed him down and the only way for Levi to get him off would be to knock him off. Eren didn’t give him the time to do it though as he quickly placed his mouth over Levi’s. It was a fervent kiss, but lacking the all-out enthusiasm of his last one. Levi only managed to struggle for a second before he was giving into Eren once again. He couldn’t seem to help it. As soon as Eren’s lips made contact with his, he was helpless to stop it.

Eren moved his lips against Levi’s quickly, relishing in the way Levi responded by sucking Eren’s lower lip into his mouth and the feel of Levi’s hands as they moved from his side up to Eren’s back. He wanted to hug Eren into himself, but Eren was hunched over him and too sturdy for Levi to pull down. Before he could try though, Eren was moving. His mouth moved away from Levi’s and instead to his neck. His hand moved clumsily, undoing Lev’s collar and loosening his tie so he could gain access to his lower neck and collarbone. Levi stifled a soft moan as Eren placed his mouth on his collarbone and started sucking. He wasn’t able to stop the next one from escaping when Eren changed spots. Levi could feel Eren’s grin on his skin and then he saw it above him.

“Payback,” Eren whispered into his ear, before nibbling there too.

Levi moved a hand into Eren’s hair and gripped it trying to keep himself quiet. Some subconscious part of his brain told him it would be very bad if anybody heard him. Eren emitted a low rumble, enjoying the slight pain of his hair being tugged.

Eren supported himself with one elbow on the mattress but the other started exploring. It started on Levi’s chest and was pleased to find the rippling muscle under the shirt, but didn’t stop there. It kept wounding its way down till it reached Levi’s buckle and kept going. Eren placed his hand on Levi’s crotch and gave it a slight squeeze, pleased to find it stiffening under his hand.

“Eren,” Levi moaned. Eren placed his mouth over Levi’s once again to help quiet him. 

Levi was helpless as Eren unbuckled his belt somehow with only one hand and unzipped his pants. It was only once Eren started placing his hand into Levi’s boxers, did he regain his senses. 

“Eren stop!” Levi commanded his voice hoarse. He slid out from under him and off the bed, quickly redoing his pants. He looked down at Eren to find him smirking.

“What was that about not feeling anything?” Eren asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm super sorry it took me so long to update. I just couldn't get myself to start writing. But here it is, even if it's on the short side again. I promise the next one will be longer and hopefully quicker.
> 
> I did manage to write a smut fic during my disappearance if anybody needs something to tie themselves over till the next update. Sometimes you just got to get the smut out of your system.


	6. In Your Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren somehow ends up staying at Levi's

“Levi,” Hanji shouted bounding into his office. “You’ll never believe it!”

“Really Hanji, are you really going to start every conversation with me with that?” Levi glared.

“Wow, what has your panties in a twist? Is it Eren? It’s Eren isn’t it. He didn’t show up classes the last few days, did you guys get in a fight?” Hanji questioned.

“No, we’re fine. Besides Mikasa is gone too,” Levi. “Honestly I’m worried about them. It’s one thing for Eren to skip, but Mikasa would never.”

Levi knew for a fact that Eren and their nurse’s office escapade was not the cause of their disappearance. Eren had started showing back up before and after school right after the nurse’s incident. He hadn’t tried to make another move besides obnoxiously flirting and had no reason to be avoiding him.

“Do you think we should call their father?” Hanji asked.

“It’s only been a couple days, give it some more time,” Levi said trying to brush off his concern. He did have a reputation to uphold.

“Ok, well I’ll see you tomorrow,” Hanji said.

“Bye.”

\-------------------------------

Mikasa came to school the next day. Dark circles ringed her eyes, her hair was unkempt, and overall she just seemed beaten. A few people tried to approach her, wondering what was wrong, but every time she would scare them off with a death glare. She was as studious as ever and even though she seemed like she would faint from exhaustion, she still kept impeccable notes.

When the final bell rang, she moved quickly anxious to get home, but she was stopped. Levi was standing in the doorway blocking her escape.

“Mikasa could I speak with you?” Levi asked.

She reluctantly nodded. She really didn’t want to discuss her problems with this man. The two of them walked to Levi’s office and while she sat Levi fetched her a cup of coffee.

“Are you ok?” Levi asked bluntly, not one to dodge the elephant in the room.

“Yes I’m fine. Can I go now?” she said standing.

“No, sit back down. Mikasa, if there’s something going on at home you can tell me. The school can help,” Levi said trying to keep his face even. 

“We have it covered,” she said.

“Is Eren ok?” Levi asked, failing to hide his concern.

Mikasa stumbled on her words, her own concern showing as well. “Eren’s fine.”

“Then why wasn’t he here? Mikasa, please I’m begging you tell me. I want to help,” Levi said.

Mikasa sat silent for a minute, contemplating if she should confess. She didn’t want Levi’s help, she held no love for the man. She didn’t want anybody’s help. Eren and her were fine on their own without people interfering. But the thought of Eren made her falter.

“Our dad skipped out,” Mikasa said. “He left Friday. He didn’t leave us any money, or explanation. Just a stack of overdue bills. The past week we’ve just been trying to keep our heat and water on. He came back though. Last night. He wouldn’t tell us where he had been. Eren blew up at him, just like he always does.”

“Where is Eren now?” Levi asked no longer even trying to mask his worry.

“I don’t know,” Mikasa whispered. “He and our dad got into a huge fight. He hit Eren, he’s never done anything like that before. Eren ended up packing a bag and leaving. Which is exactly why I need to leave.”

“Are you going to look for him?” Levi asked.

Mikasa nodded.

“I’ll help.”

\---------------------------------

Levi was driving down the street at a slow pace, looking for a mop of brown hair. Mikasa had went on foot after they checked her house to find Eren gone still. She wanted to check the places that you couldn’t see from the road.

Endless possibilities were running through Levi’s head now. What if Eren was mugged? Or beaten up? What if he found him bloody in some alley? What if he found him dead? Every minute Levi was starting to worry more and more.

He was driving past the park where they had first kissed when he noticed something.There inside a plastic tube was a tall teenager curled up into a ball. Levi’s heart almost beat of his chest and he quickly parked the car and ran over to the playground.

“Eren? Eren is that you?” Levi asked his throat tight.

“Levi?”a hoarse voice asked.

Eren’s bright green eyes looked up at Levi and he was struck by Eren’s appearance. His clothes were dirty from sleeping in the dirt, one eye was turning quite the shiner, and the other was swollen from crying. Levi crawled into the tube and pulled Eren into a tight embrace.

“I was so worried,” he whispered.

Eren rested his head into Levi’s shoulder and tried to hold back tears. It wasn’t like this was his first time getting into his fight with his dad, or getting hit by someone. It just happened that the two coincided this time. There was no reason to sob into his teacher’s shoulder. He did anyway.

He missed his dad. He missed the dad he had before his mom died, when he wasn’t at work 24/7 or god know’s where. When he actually acknowledged he and Mikasa existed. He hated how whenever he left and forgot to leave cash that he couldn’t even keep the house running or food on the shelves. He was a terrible brother to Mikasa. She deserved so much better than him or their dad.

“Come on, Eren. Let’s get you back to the house,” Levi said pulling him out.

“No!” Eren shouted pushing himself further into the tube.

“I’m not seeing that man,”Eren said.

“Eren, please you can’t sleep out here another night. Mikasa is worried sick,” Levi said.

“I can’t, Levi. I can’t,” Eren said curling into himself.

Levi was at a loss at what to do. Taking him home was stupid, Mikasa might be worried sick but taking him back home to a father who hit him wasn’t a good idea. He couldn’t leave him here either though. 

“Eren, it’s fine you don’t have to go back. You can stay at my apartment for a couple nights until we figure something out,” Levi said.

Eren wanted to refuse. He was much like Mikasa in that he desperately wanted to do things on his own. But he didn’t have very many options. He didn’t want to crash at a friends or for them to even know what was happening. Armin didn’t even know, and Eren expected to keep it that way.

“Ok,” Eren finally said crawling out of the tube.

Levi led Eren to his car and ushered him in. Eren followed Levi silently when they arrived at Levi’s apartment complex. It wasn’t until he was inside that he said something.

“It’s kind of small. Once again I was expecting you to be richer,” Eren said trying to joke. “Wow not even a speck of dirt.”

“I like being clean. Sue me,” Levi said brushing past him.

“Go ahead and call Mikasa. I’ll make us something to eat,” Levi said.

Eren nodded and moved towards the only phone in sight. Eren was surprised that Levi even had a home phone. Most people now just had cell phones.

Levi grabbed things out of the pantries. Deciding that pasta was simple and quick enough for their needs. He heard Eren’s voice speaking into the phone. It was strong and sure, so different from his voice earlier. It was obvious he was trying to reassure his sister. A few minutes later he wandered into the kitchen and sat down at the bar. 

“She doesn’t like it, but she agreed to not come barreling into your apartment,” Eren said. “I told her she needs to take care of the house and that I would see her tomorrow.”

“I can’t imagine she likes this much. Can’t say I’m your sister’s favorite teacher,” Levi said stirring the pasta.

“You’re mine though,” Eren said throwing Levi his cheesiest grin.

“You haven’t even been in here for ten minutes yet, aren’t you a little too early with your teenage flirtations, brat,” he replied.

“Sorry, Mr. Heichou. Do I need to be punished?” Eren waggled his eyebrows.

Levi didn’t even say anything. He just shot him his sharpest glare and continued his food preparations. Eren laughed in response.

“Go take a shower. You’re filthy,” Levi commanded.

“Where?”

“End of hallway, door on the left in the room. There should be towels in there.”

Eren nodded and made his way to the back. There were only two doors in the hallway. Eren couldn’t stop his curiosity and peeked in the first. It was a stark office. Eren didn’t know what he was expecting. A dungeon maybe? Yet that black and white office seemed to fit the teacher perfectly. The next room was a bit more exciting. It was Levi’s bedroom. A queen size bed lay against one wall, a nightstand on each side. Once again it was all neutral colors. The walls themselves were even gray. The bed was made and no laundry littered the floor. Eren’s own room looked like a pigsty in comparison. 

Eren managed to stop himself from snooping, knowing that Levi would be able to notice. He didn’t manage to stop himself from throwing himself onto the bed. Eren breathed into the black comforter. It smelled like cologne, cigarettes, and laundry detergent. It smelled like Levi.

He didn’t spend too long on the bed. A warm shower sounded far too nice for him to be able to resist. He entered the medium size bathroom, once again noting the cleanliness of it and started the water. It didn’t take long to reach Eren’s preferred temperature. He stripped and clambered in. It was heaven.

As he scrubbed down the grime covering his skin he thought of how odd this situation was. In all his wet dreams and fantasies he never imagined he would be in Levi’s own apartment, let alone his shower. It almost made the last week alright. Almost.

Levi was just putting the food onto plates when Eren came out in nothing but a towel. Water dripped from his hair and Levi swallowed, hard. 

“Just in time. Here’s your food,” Levi said setting the plate down on the bar.

“Thanks,” Eren sat digging into it without any more ado. 

“Actually, thanks for everything. Seriously,” Eren mumbled through a mouth full of alfredo. 

“That would mean a lot more if you didn’t have sauce running down your chin,” Levi scolded passing him a napkin as he sat down.

“Sorry,” Eren replied.

“I’ll get you some clothes after you’re done eating,” Levi said starting to eat.

“No need, you would just take them off again,” Eren said.

“Brat,” was the only word Levi managed to say.

Eren just smiled. 

\-------------------

After Eren was clad in too small pajama pants, none of Levi’s shirts fit, the task of figuring out where he would sleep came up. Levi was tempted to just give him the sofa, all he wanted to do was fall into blissful sleep in his own bed, but he felt Eren needed something better after sleeping outside for a night.

“Here you can sleep in my bed,” Levi said ushering him into the room.

“Where are you sleeping then?” Eren asked.

“The sofa.”

“Why don’t you just sleep with me?” Eren suggested, partly serious.

“Teacher,” Levi answered.

Eren huffed but help Levi get out blankets and pillows for the sofa. So far this wasn’t playing out like his fantasies at all. In his fantasies though, Levi didn’t care about his teacher status. It didn’t seem like that was happening any time soon.

After Levi made sure Eren had everything he needed, he fell onto his sofa and was out. He was much too exhausted by the day’s events to stay awake, not even thoughts of Eren who was only a room away could keep him awake.

It had to at least be an hour later when he was woken by the feel of a hand on his face. He leaned into it, still caught in drowsiness to wonder about it. He then felt soft lips graze over his own.

“Eren,” he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven't updated in a really long time. I'm so sorry. I kept meaning to but then life kept getting in the way. Also this chapter is a bit of surprise. I didn't set out for this kind of setup, but sometimes stories have a mind of their own. Sorry if it's too melodramatic or anything. 
> 
> But hey there's actually going to be some relationship development next chapter. WoOoOOooow.


End file.
